1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display to display an image of inputted video signal from a video signal source, according to the most suitable display mode and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally displays a video signal having a predetermined display mode inputted from a video signal source such a computer, a TV broadcasting system, or the like. The display apparatus may be either a CRT display or a flat-panel display, such as an LCD.
The flat-panel display generally uses a digital mode wherein an analog video signal inputted from a video signal source is converted into a digital video signal and an image is displayed on the basis of the converted digital video signal. A display apparatus in which a digital video signal is directly inputted from a video signal source and processed has recently been developed.
The video signal inputted from the video signal source, such as the computer or the TV broadcasting system, has a variety of display modes. For example, a computer graphic card supports a variety of display modes, such as video graphics array (VGA), extended graphics array (XGA), super video graphics array (SVGA), ultra super video graphic array (USVGA) and the like. Displays are now being used as both a computer monitor and as a TV monitor, which may support a variety of display modes for a TV signal. Thus, the display apparatus supports a variety of resolutions, such as 640×480 60 Hz, 640×480 75 Hz, 800×600 60 Hz, 1024×768 60 Hz, 1600×1200 60 Hz and 1920×1200 60 Hz. The display apparatus determines the display mode on the basis of an H/V synchronization signal inputted from a video signal source and converts an analog video signal into a digital signal according to a sampling signal corresponding to the determined display mode.
However, the conventional display apparatus may not cover the variety of display modes described above. If the display mode has the same frequency of the H/V synchronization signal but a different resolution, the conventional display apparatus cannot recognize the difference and displays an image according to a display mode that is different from the inputted video signal and that the image does not correspond to the inputted video signal.